With the development of technologies, audio devices are becoming more and more popular. People not only have demands on video/audio play function of an audio device but also have increasing demands on reliability of the audio device. Especially, with the arrival of 4G era, mobile multimedia technologies is developing accordingly, and many audio devices have a variety of entertaining functions, such as video playing, digital photographing, gaming, GPS navigation and so on. All these functions require an electronic element in the audio device to be more and more precise and compact. However, the more the electronic elements are, the worse the reliability of the audio device is. A speaker is a commonly used electronic element in the audio device, and is mainly used for playing audio signals, and the voice quality of the speaker directly influences an experience of a user when using these mobile electronic devices.
In the relevant art, the speaker cannot effectively fix and protect a magnetic unit in the speaker when the audio device falls off.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a new speaker to solve the above-mentioned problem.